When Two Worlds Collide
by Doctorkei23
Summary: Luffy had been able to rescue Ace from his definite death at the hands of the Government with the help of Sanji and Zoro. In the middle of their escape they fell through a black hole in the ocean and finished in another dimension; in a place called Earth


Title: When Two Worlds Collide  
Words: 2,939  
Rating: G (soon to R)  
Pairing: Eventual Zoro/Sanji; Ace/Smoker; Crocodile/Luffy; Zoro/Sanji/Smoker/Ace/Crocodile, etc  
Summary: It pretty much describes itself... You tell me what the summary should be... ;P  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece... YET! Bwahahaha...

\m/(^_^)\m/ Enjoy \m/(^_^)\m/

Fucked... There wasn't a word that could describe their situation a better way. One minute they were running away from the Government and the next they were falling through a weird, big and black hole (it looked like a vortex) in the ocean. A certain blond cook was already saying his prayers for he knew that there was no way in hell they would get out of this one. The green-haired swordsman had his eyes closed; he could believe his luck. Every time he reunited with his captain this would happen. _Was this some sort of punishment God had sent his way? Nah, he didn't believe in such a thing._ There was only one person in whom he fully believed and that little fella was his stupid captain. The Gomu Gomu fruit user was laughing for he had been able to save his brother from being executed and now that was the reason they were now running away from the marines. What he didn't realize was that they were facing a much horrible fate. The freckled brother was in shock: his little brother had come looking for him, and succeeded. Now they were running away from the Government and had get away with it. _To be honest, he didn't care much if he died in this black hole; at least he would go down as a free man. Ironic, wasn't it?_

When the Shichibukai saw the pirates falling through the black hole, they immediately backed down. None of them were brave (or suicidal) enough to go after them in which would definitely end up in their deaths too and neither they cared that much. The marines started cheering because they had "taken down" four pirates in one shot. The Government stopped the pursuit because the "real" goal of Ace's capture had been completed: start a war between the Government and Whitebeard. Besides, there were only two things that could happen to them: either be crushed by the water at the end, or get eaten by a Sea King. Either way, they would surely die so they decided to return to HQ[1] and start planning how to end this nonsense, this "Grand Age of Pirates" era that stupid Gol D. Roger started right after his death. Well, that's the good thing about the government, if you don't like something you just write a new law or rule and make it illegal.[2] Oh, how they were waiting to free the world and get rid of this criminals and at last, without obstacles in their way, they could claim the "ultimate treasure": _**One Piece.**_

They had been falling for some time now and honestly, he was starting to get pissed off. _The stupid marimo[3] bastard had fallen asleep as always (it surprised me how calm he can be when we're clearly doomed) and Ace have joined him as well. The most unbelievable thing of all is that LUFFY WAS ASKING FOR FOOD!. Does he really expect me to "cook" something on our way down to God knows where? Sometimes it's amazing how careless (or to be more precise, oblivious) Luffy can be. Well, never mind that, I have more important things to think about that in my idiot captain. Like for example, my "Mellorine"[4]. Oh yes, his lovely, smart, cute and beautiful Nami-swaaaan. I wonder how she is. Well, obviously better than us. I knew we should have left that marimo head behind.[5]_

"So now it's my fault? How is it my fault anyway, ero-cook[6]?," asked Zoro "waking up" from his little nap.

"Oh sorry, was I thinking at loud? Something bothering you, algae-head?," replied Sanji with a smirk on his face.

"Umm...what? I didn't quite catch that because your stupid curly eyebrow is hypnotizing me and making me feel dizzy," said Zoro with an innocent look on his face.

"EHHH? I'm going to give you a real reason to feel dizzy, you national treasure!," said Sanji infuriated by Zoro's comment about his eyebrow. That comment brought to him some memories about a stupid cook back at the "Puffing Tom" who had the guts to make fun of his eyebrow. Thank God he had managed to change that ugly cook's face. But it didn't change the fact that the stupid marimo was crossing the line here.

At the same moment the cook and the sword master were going to start fighting, a ray of light shone in their faces leaving them both blind for a moment. After a moment they heard a familiar sound: seagulls and the unmistakable scent of the ocean. After exchanged looks of confusion and one of curiosity they fell in the water._ Now, that was weird. They never knew of a black hole in the middle of the ocean that would take you again to another ocean. And not to one who looks so lively and... real._

"Hey, ero-cook! Snap out of it and help me with these two hammers, goddammit!," said Zoro poking into Sanji's shoulders.

Sanji hadn't noticed that he had been spacing out until he heard Zoro call out to him. "Umm, sure. I was just wondering how the sea looks odd," Sanji answered with a confused look on his face.

''Well, you can do that later, after Luffy and Ace are both breathing again," said Zoro with an I'm-not-kidding-around-with-you look and tone.

Sanji went under the water and saw Ace sinking more and more until all that was left were the bubbles coming out of his mouth. He dove fast and reached out to him and took him to the surface. After hearing Ace cough and help him to get the water out of him, he noticed that not only the sea was different but the guys too. When he looked at Ace eyes he saw them... green? He didn't knew that Ace had green eyes and when he looked at Luffy to ask him if Ace had always had green eyes he noticed Zoro's eyes too. They weren't just a single black dot. They looked big and with color. He couldn't decipher what was the color but it had to be brown or black.

"Umm, guys. I know that this may sound random as hell but, am I imagining things or do all of you have color in your eyes?," asked Sanji with a curious tone.

"Haha, you're right. But what's funnier is that you also have an eye color," answered Ace with a giggle.

"Really? You're not kidding with me, right Ace? Which color is it?," asked Sanji hoping he could have a beautiful eye color.

Getting tired from those two idiots, Zoro said: "Umm, your eyebrow is making me dizzy again so I can't really tell"

"Look marimo bastard, you better shut the fuck up. You shouldn't make fun of me because you see, your eye color is shitty shit,"[7] replied Sanji, starting to lose his patience to the idiot swordsman.

"What does that mean, you dart brow freak?," said Zoro. He didn't expect the perverted cook to have the guts to say that his eye color was shit, or worse, "shitty" shit.

"That means that they are brown, Zoro. Anyway Sanji, your eyes are blue. Can I ask which color are mine?," tried Ace hoping he could get those two calm again.

"Stupid marimo. I should kick his pretty ass. Anyway, blue you said? Nice, I didn't expect that. Well Ace, yours are green," said Sanji looking once more into Ace eyes._ He really couldn't believe that he had color in his eyes. He was starting to consider hallucinating from the heat or the weariness but apparently, Ace had seen his eyes being blue, so he wasn't losing it... yet._

"Oops, you were wrong Sanji. Zoro doesn't have "shitty shit" eye color. To me they look dark grey, also a little bit of blue, and a few places it has green. What does that mean, Sanji?," said Luffy after getting all the water out of his system and spending all the conversation staring at Zoro's eyes.

"It means that the shitty marimo is now officially the king of weirdoes," said Sanji. _You got it coming, you bastard! _He was sure that this time the marimo would keep his mouth shut.

"Tch. You're just jealous that that coil of mosquito repellent you've got for an eyebrow is getting in the way of appreciating your blue eye." If it wasn't because they were in the water Sanji would have released a series of kicks that would have left Zoro without teeth to smirk. He did manage to kick Zoro's ankle, which made him drop Luffy... almost.

"Hey, hey Zoro, which color is mine?," asked Luffy, trying to be part of the "game" the guys were playing.

Zoro, not wanting to make the matter too long, replied: "Shitty shit"

"Really? AWESOME," said Luffy with a huge smile on his face.

While the four pirates kept talking about their eye color and where the hell they have ended up, a yacht started approaching them. None of them noticed it until a strange voice started calling their names. When they turned, a girl threw some life preservers to each one of them. They grabbed it and were pulled one by one by her to the yacht. After all of them were on the boat, the girl turned the yacht and headed in the direction she came from.

"Are you guys okay?," asked the girl.

"MEAT! MEAAAT!," said Luffy while taking off his life preserver.

"Haha, sure Luffy-kun. Just go below and there are some sandwiches prepared in the table," replied the girl giggling. With that being said, Luffy practically flew in the direction of what was probably the kitchen.

"Hey, thanks for saving us back there. If it weren't for you, we would have been eaten by a Sea King or something. So, thanks," said Ace, always so polite.

"It's okay. And by the way, there's no such thing as "Sea King" here. The biggest thing that can eat you is a shark," said the girl, almost falling out from her seat laughing.

"What do you mean there's no such thing as Sea Kings here? There are Sea Kings in every sea," asked nervously Ace. It was _strange that this girl was laughing so much for what he said, but it was stranger that there weren't any Sea Kings here._

"Well, you may be talking about the place you come from, but here, those things doesn't exist, Ace-san," said her more calm.

"I don't care about no goddamn Sea King. What I wanna know is how you know our names. I don't remember giving out our names. It looks to me you were waiting for us to fall here in the middle of nowhere. You're both another marine and this is a trap set out by the Government or a bounty hunter. Either way, you won't get out of here alive." Zoro took out one of his katana to get his point across.

"Hey, Marimo. Be nice to the lady. She just saved our lives," said Sanji getting in the way of Zoro and the girl. _He wasn't going to deny it. It was strange that this girl knew their names, but if it wasn't for her they would have died in the ocean. And, she was kind enough to bring some food with her. He didn't imagine what would have happened if Luffy didn't eat some food soon._

"It's okay, Sanji-san. I would be defensive if too if I were saved by a total stranger who knew my name," said the girl smiling and reassuring Sanji that she was okay. "Anyway, we should get out of here. This certain area is pretty dangerous," said the girl suddenly looking much older and mature.

"Sure. But would you be kind enough and tell me our whereabouts?," asked Ace. _He was curious about why this girl knew their names, but if she was trying to leave this place because it was dangerous, it meant that she didn't meant any harm for them. Besides, she gave his younger brother food. Now that I think about it, I better head to the kitchen too. I'M FREAKING STARVING. But asides from that, he knew that she wasn't evil or anything. He could sense it._

The girl suddenly lost her smile. She looked serious and her voice became a whisper. "Ummm, how can I explain this? You guys are in a different dimension really. This is the Bermuda's Triangle region, in the Atlantic Ocean of planet Earth. This may sound weird, random and crazy as hell but, you guys belong to an anime series called One Piece and I don't know how you left that "cartoon" world and ended up in the real world, but it's the truth,"

_Fucked... There wasn't a word that could describe their situation a better way. One minute they were escaping the Government and falling through a hole in the ocean, awaiting their death, and the next they are saved by a girl that told them that they belong to another dimension and how this is the "real world". Well, that explained the color in their eyes. But still, was pretty unbelievable, and if it wasn't for his chivalry he would swear that this girl was fucking with their minds. But he knew better. Or maybe not. If Zeff were here he would laugh his ass off and make fun of the great luck he has come to have as a Strawhat pirate, after beating him senseless, of course._

TO BE CONTINUED...

Footnotes:

[1] Headquarters

[2] Got this quote from the movie "Pirate Radio"

[3] A green algae in the shape of a ball that grows in the waters of Iceland, Scotland, Japan and Estonia. It's considered a national treasure in Japan. Nickname Sanji uses for Zoro most of the time.

[4] Nickname Sanji uses for Nami every once in a while

[5] Sanji says the same in the Thriller Bark arc. Here's a snapshot of it:

.com/albums/hh196/Yaoi_Goddess_

.com/albums/hh196/Yaoi_Goddess_

.com/albums/hh196/Yaoi_Goddess_

[6] Means perverted-cook. Nickname Zoro uses for Sanji most of the time.

[7] Shitty is a word Sanji uses for almost eveything. He may be a gentleman with the ladies, but he's one of the most foul-mouthed bastards in the whole Grand Line... XD

Author's Notes:

First of all...Hi, name's Kei. This fic is very significant to me because it's the first time writing one. These past weeks my university has been on strike and I have been reading countless of One Piece fanfics. That's when I thought that I should also contribute to the fanfiction community and write one (or a few) too. Well, obviously, what I'm looking for the most is reviews and comments about, well, anything you liked or disliked. I'm a pretty perfectionist person so it's very rare for me to have grammar or spelling mistakes, but I'm also a human being so you guys can find a few. If you do, please tell me in a private message and I'll check them and update the story again.

WANTED:

I need writers who are freaking pros in this stuff. I need asistance from anyone that wants to help or guide me through this. I want someone from the United States to help me with the setting of the story because I'm from Puerto Rico, and I wanted to elaborate the story in the United States. I need someone who can give me some pointers as how to make a great fight scene and/or sex scene. Oh, and last but not least, I wanted to know if any of you guys (writers) wanted to be in the story. I've always thought that you can't separate the author from the character, and well, I'm going to be starring in the story as well. BUT DON'T PANIC, I won't take any of the guys for me, sadly. So, if anyone wants to write a chapter and/or be a character in the story, is welcome to. :P

Just so you know, this is yaoi. It's going to have incest, orgies, blood, violence and well, all the things that are bad in reality but good in fiction... LOL... This story is meant to be long, because honestly, I have always loved long stories such as: Tha Dark Knight of GLU by, Memories by, Appropiate Aggression by, Bound by Destiny by, Heat by, Legend of the D by, Life, and What Adventures It Brings by, My Secret, Your Promise by, Politically Correct by, Score to the Top by, The Nature of Things by, The Pirate and the Princess by, This is Your Life by, TO BE THAT SOMEONE THAT YOU'RE WITH by, Zoro Learns Some Manners by Synvamp, etc. (Yeah, I know, I wrote a lot, but they are my favorite long series XD) Like I was saying, all of this stories are my inspiration to write mine. I just hope that no one haven't wrote about this theme already :S) Anyway, that's why I need help of people who are yaoi writers, because I'm scared shitless as I'm writing this... So, please, somebody... anybody...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ALMOST FORGOT! I'm still having some doubts about what the title should be. For now, it's going to be "When Two Worlds Collide" but if you guys think of something more original and/or cool, I'll be glad to take some suggestions :D.


End file.
